Virginianos
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: En un esfuerzo por alejarse de su alumno (como si en realidad pasara tanto tiempo con él para empezar), Shaka decide tomarse el día libre en el jardín de Piscis y dejar a sus discípulos Agora y Shiva cuidando del pequeño Akir. Con un poco de suerte ellos lograban hacer que el mocoso le muestre más respeto.


**Virginianos**

 _Día 25 del mes de Athena. Quedan 5. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran las ideas para completar todos los días? ¿Podré dejar de ser tan holgazana y ponerme a trabajar?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada. Agora y Shiva no estoy segura, creo que de Toei pero no importa. Lo que importa es que tampoco son míos.

 **Nota antes de empezar** : que difíciles que son los de virgo! Por Zeus y su extenso árbol familiar!

* * *

 **Virginianos**

― ¿Qué se siente saber que a pesar de su devoción yo seré el sucesor del maestro Shaka? ―preguntó Akir a los dos hombres a cargo de cuidarlo.

Agora no dijo nada, concentrado en su meditación y Shiva permaneció apoyado contra la pared, ni siquiera dirigiéndole la mirada al niño.

Ninguno estaba feliz con tener que ser niñera, pero era una orden de su maestro y no iban a quejarse. Y tampoco iban a dejar que el niño los hiciera enojar. Tenían un perfecto control de sus emociones.

―Buda dice que no son dignos de llevar la armadura de Virgo ―volvió a hablar el pequeño. Su voz era la única que llenaba el sexto templo.

Agora no reaccionó, continuando con su meditación al mejor estilo Shaka. Por otro lado, los dedos de Shiva se cerraron un poco más fuerte sobre sus brazos.

Akir sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba llegando a algo. Al menos con el más joven de los dos niñeros.

―Sí. Dice que no importa cuánto lo intenten no llegaran al nirvana.

De Agora otra vez nada. El sujeto sería más difícil de molestar. Pero… Shiva sufría un pequeño tic nervioso en la comisura de su labio y sus dedos arrugaban la tela con tanta fuerza que podría romperla. Se concentraría en él y luego pensaría otra cosa.

―¿No es medio ridículo que tu armadura tenga pollera, pero las de las amazonas no?

―Ya cállate―dijo el muchacho, sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron para clavar la mirada más amenazante posible en el niño, que ni siquiera reaccionó.

Todo quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Agora concentrado, sin prestarles atención, y los otros dos en una competencia de miradas. A ver quién se rendía primero.

* * *

 _En el jardín de Piscis…_

Shaka meditaba tranquilo por primera vez en meses. No podía concentrarse cuando tenía a la pequeña rata roba puestos a su lado o cuando Aioria lo molestaba por llamar al mocoso una pequeña rata roba puestos… o mocoso.

Por suerte se le había ocurrido, a Milo sorpresivamente, la brillante idea de dejar a los dos tontos que tenía por alumnos cuidando al mocoso sabelotodo y tomarse un descanso en el jardín de Afrodita. Nadie podría interrumpirlo allí y era lo más parecido a su jardín en todo el santuario.

Ahora solo tenía que ignorar el continuo canturreo de Afrodita mientras el santo regaba sus plantas. No le importaba para nada lo que estaba sucediendo en su templo. En lo que a él le concernía sus alumnos podían matarse los unos a los otros y él sería feliz. De hecho una parte de él esperaba regresar a su templo y encontrar que ya no tenía discípulo alguno.

* * *

Shiva miraba el piso con expresión derrotada. El niño le había ganado la competencia de miradas. Y lo peor, había logrado destruir el perfecto control que tenía sobre sus emociones. No entendía como, pero lo había hecho.

Él no era digno de ser discípulo de Shaka. No era digno de llamarse alumno de Buda. Sin duda él estaría muy decepcionado de su poco control. De lo fácil que le había resultado a un niño destruir años de entrenamiento. ¿Qué era él? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

―No es para tanto, Shiva―dijo el pequeño ―Buda no está decepcionado contigo.

―El maestro Shaka lo estará.

―La opinión de Shaka no es importante. La opinión de Buda lo es.

Shiva miró al niño con los ojos muy abiertos y dio dos pasos hacia él.

―En verdad hablas con Buda.

― ¿Por qué iba a mentir sobre eso?

Para cuando el niño terminó de hablar el muchacho de cabello verde estaba sentado delante de él, mirándolo con ojos muy grandes.

―Dime más.

* * *

 _En el jardín de Piscis…_

El seño fruncido de Shaka no tenía nada que ver con la estruendosa voz de Máscara de la Muerte conversando con Afrodita sin tener respeto alguno por él. No. Era algo más. Algo estaba muy mal.

Decidió ignorarlo y volverá concentrarse. Para su suerte, la risa de Máscara era tan insoportable y fuerte que siempre se había oído desde Cáncer hasta Virgo y no era difícil ignorarla.

La sensación permaneció allí. Instalándose como el pensamiento dominante. Shaka se levantó de golpe y salió del templo sin siquiera despedirse de los otros dos.

Algo andaba muy mal.

* * *

Agora abrió un ojo y dejó de meditar. Prestándole más atención a las palabras que salían de la boca del niño.

Su maestro nunca había sido tan elocuente y nunca les había dado muchas explicaciones. Tampoco les había permitido hablar con Buda a través de él.

* * *

Shaka apresuró su paso. La sensación de que algo estaba muy mal cada vez mayor. Tropezó con sus propios pies en Libra y rodó escaleras abajo hasta Virgo pero no le importó.

Esto era más urgente que su dignidad perdida. Además, no era el primero en tropezar por las escaleras y no sería el último. Solo había que esperar a que Milo volviera a robarle una botella de alcohol a Camus o a que Seiya visitara el santuario.

Al entrar a su templo sus ojos se abrieron tanto que Shaka habría destruido su templo de no ser por el escudo que Athena había puesto tras reconstruir las paredes por millonésima vez, porque "era más barato que volver a levantar las paredes".

El pequeño mocoso roba puestos estaba sentado en SU lugar, iluminado por SU luz sagrada (una hermosa lámpara de 500 watts), y con SUS esclavos, perdón discípulos, meditando frente a él.

― ¿Qué significa esto? ―preguntó en su mejor esfuerzo para parecer como si sus emociones no estuvieran en control.

―Estamos meditando, Shaka― contestó Akir.

Oh el descaro del mocoso al llamarlo por su nombre.

―Tiene que sentarse también, maestro― dijo Shiva. ―El maestro Akir nos está enseñando el camino a la sabiduría de Buda.

"Maestro Akir", no. Eso sí que no. Se giró al mayor de sus discípulos. Seguro Shiva era impresionable, pero Agora no se dejaría engañar por esas cosas ¿o sí?

―Incluso hemos logrado hablar con Buda― dijo el pelirrojo ―. Está orgulloso de nuestro control.

El ojo de Shaka empezó a temblar.

―Recuerden que Buda dice que mucho control los dejará tan neuróticos como a Shaka. No es necesario obsesionarse.

Shaka se giró sobre sus pasos y dejó su templo. Su plan había fallado. En lugar de conseguir que sus discípulos se deshicieran del niño, logró que lo adoraran. Era la última vez que dejaba a sus alumnos todos juntos sin supervisión.

* * *

Tras rodar escaleras abajo desde escorpio, al ser empujado por Aioros accidentalmente, Milo se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo y se encontró a Shaka golpeándose la cabeza contra un pilar una y otra vez.

Los miró con una expresión mezcla de miedo, desconcierto y sorpresa. Lo rodeó, cuidando no hacer ruido para no atraer su atención, y siguió su camino hacia el coliseo.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 **Una pequeña, pequeñita nota. No es una excusa lo prometo (bueno si es medio una excusa).**

Estás ultimas semanas estuve estudiando para mis exámenes (que al final no presente porque me movieron las fechas y me los superpusieron con mis clases) y estoy cursando una materia que exige demasiadas lecturas, que a su vez exigen tiempo.

Además estoy trabajando en una historia original que voy a publicar a través de Wattpad (para poder entrar a los Wattys 2016). Por eso tengo los fanfics medio colgados. Y como escribo otro género para mis historias, el alma de la comedia ha volado fuera del edificio (espero que no se note mucho).

Más detalles en mi perfil (sí, me auto-promociono ¿y qué? No puedo pagarle a alguien para que me haga publicidad)

Saludos!


End file.
